Jackolynn's Decision
by Lisabeth92
Summary: Jackie has to face heartache, loosing people very close to her, and meeting family she never even knew she had. While doing all this she has to either fight or hide because her life is always, in some form, in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 1**

I made my way slowly up the concrete side walk that led to my first period class. The light rain made my hair frizz a little. As the rain picked up I decided that I'd better get to class or else I would be drenched when I got there. As I got to the door someone just managed to slip in before me, and I realized it was Mike Cobblestone. He stopped in the door way and turned slightly to look at me. My breath caught slightly in my throat as I saw his topaz gold eyes and the rain glistening on his pale white skin. His black hair was slightly plastered to his forehead. I had never been this close to him before, the closest was from across the class room or the lunch room.

His mouth twitched upwards before he turned gracefully and headed for his seat in the front of the class. I stood there for a moment, a little dumb struck. I shook my head trying to clear it when I realized I hadn't been breathing. I gasped for breath a few times before I walked through the door way, into the class room, to the back where my seat was. I sat down next to Colleen, she had been the first one to talk to me when I moved here last week.

She didn't look like any of the girls back in Texas, but here in Washington Forks, I guess anything could work for you. She had black hair with golden high lights, today it was draped over her shoulder so that it would fall over her pale face. Unlike anyone else here, she had the most bizarre/beautiful violet, pink eyes. Unlike me, with my dark brown hair, deep sea blue eyes, and my Texan tan, she was truly beautiful. But something drew me to her, not her beauty, but the sense of trust and safety I felt when I was around her.

"Jackie, can I borrow a pencil?" she asked in her musical tone.

"Sure, Colleen." I dug around in my bag until I brought out my extra pencil.

I turned back to the front of the class room and saw Mike quickly look away. I felt uneasy for some reason, he was looking at me more than usual, which was really odd because before now I had never seen him even glance my way. Class flew by and before I knew it I was in third period, right before lunch. I didn't have any friends in this class, the only person I really knew was Mike's sister, Helen. She had dark red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and the same topaz gold eyes, but some how they weren't like Mike's. The bell rang and everyone jumped to their feet to get to lunch. Helen was always the first one out the door, moving as graceful as a swan. When I grabbed my lunch and headed into the cafeteria, I was going to head to my regular table but Mike met me at the door.

"Would you mind sitting with me." it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Uh.. sure, I guess." I mumbled a little shocked.

I followed him to an empty table, away from any others. I glanced around and saw the usual table Mike sat at, his sister and her boyfriend where there, and not to mention Mike's girlfriend, who gave me an unpleasant stare as I sat down next to Mike. Mike had a tray in front of him that I hadn't noticed before but nothing seemed to be missing, he hadn't touched it. I felt awkward sitting next to him, so I picked at my food and shuffled my feet under the table. He sighed seeming to guess that I felt awkward with him.

"Maybe you should sit with your friends..." he grumbled, clearly upset about something.

"Um, okay?" I said but didn't get up.

He looked at me for a moment before clenching his teeth together. "I should go."

He quickly got up and headed for his normal table. I sat there another moment, puzzled. But finally I got up too and headed to sit with my friends. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and soon I found myself walking out towards the parking lot. The rain had eased up and the sun was trying to shine behind the clouds. I liked walking home, the feeling of the rain on my skin, the thick moister in the air, something that rarely happen during the summer in Texas. The one thing I did not like was, when I got home my hair was always a frizzy mess. I walked slowly away from the school, feeling a pair of cold eyes staring at my back. I turned my head slightly to pear over my shoulder and saw Mike's girlfriend, Fiona. Her light brown skin seemed to glow palely, and her flawless lips were pulled down at the corners.

She quickly turned away and headed for the silver lexus car, in the drivers seat of course was Mike. She climbed into the passenger seat and as soon as the door was shut, the engine kicked into life as Mike veered through the school traffic. Another car pulled up next to me, the passengers window rolled down to reveal Colleen.

"Do you want a ride?" she asked, patting the seat next to her.

I looked at the long walk I had, thought of the homework I had to get done, and nodded my head after a moment. The car came to a stop and the door opened without me even having to touch it. When I got in and had the door closed I realized the car was already moving. Everything was a blur as Colleen made her way down the street, swerving past other cars that were going to slow for her.

"Colleen, don't you think your going a little to fast?" I asked nervously, biting down on my bottom lip.

She laughed her musical laugh then looked at me. Her white teeth flashing as she smiled.

"Don't worry Jackie. I've got everything under control." When she said this I knew she was right but seeing the tree's flash by did not help any.

Before I knew it, we came to a stop outside my house. Laying out on the lawn was my little brother, Jeffery or Jeff as he liked to be called. He looked up only for a moment before he went back to playing with his toys. I got out of the car, took one look at the house, then back to Colleen.

"You want to come in for a while?"

"Nah, I've got to meet Christopher down at La Push." she said with a bright smile.

I gave a fake smile and closed the door. The window rolled down before I could walk away.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?" I stood there for a moment as she didn't wait for my answer. The window rolled up and the car pulled away quickly.

I turned back to the house and walked up the porch stairs. I heard the clatter of plates coming from the kitchen before I heard my mother curse silently to herself.

"Nice one mom." I smiled as I passed by the kitchen door.

"Yeah, welcome home honey." she called as she picked up the shattered pieces of what use to be the plate.

I went up stairs to the second floor where my room was. I walked into the room and placed my bag at the computer table. My room had two windows, one facing the garage and the other looking out at the forest. I loved the view of the never ending ocean of dark green trees. Something blue flashed in and out of the trees. I stood there for a moment trying to lock my gaze on it but it was to quick. I ran out of my room, down the stairs, and out the back door. I got to the edge of the yard when I saw the flash again. I followed it into the trees.

I tripped and fell all over the place as I tried to follow the blue flash. Just when I thought I had lost it, an ear splitting roar filled the silence. I froze, tensed, for a moment then I took a step towards a pine tree. I peered through the branches and saw Mike pacing a clearing. I relaxed a little until I saw him walk over to an old oak tree and rip one of the branches off without any effort. I gasped, covering my mouth as soon as it escaped. His head snapped towards me, a snarl rumbling from his throat. Then his eyes widened in shock as he saw me standing there.

"Jackie..." he said uncertain.

I turned and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author notes: I know I said I would be posting once a week but things got away from me and I completely forgot about it. I will be trying hard to up load these chapters more regularly._**

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 2**

I tripped over a root and skidded in the dirt. As I turned over and looked up, he was standing there. His eyes were pleading, with a flicker of anger.

"Jackie... please..." his voice was strained.

"How did you do that!" my voice was cracking with fear.

"There are things, many things in fact, that you don't know." he said slowly, as if he was trying to pick the right words.

"Like." I prompted.

He offered me his hand so I could get up, but I hesitated. His eyes looked hurt but before he could pull his hand away, I took it and hauled myself up. We stood there for a moment, him looking out into the thick greenery and me trembling slightly with shock and from the fall. After a moment I realized he still had a hold on my hand and I felt my face turn hot for a moment. His hand tightened around mine and I looked up at him. He was struggling not to smile like he knew this was embarrassing for me.

"What are these things that I don't know about?" I asked again trying to force myself to concentrate on his face, which wasn't that hard.

"These things... they'll scare you and make you not want to be anywhere near me." he flinched as if the very thought was torture to him.

"I've dealt with scary. What's the worst thing it could be? You're a murder? A phsyco bent on world destruction?" the last one brought a smile out of me but as soon as I saw how serious his face was it disappeared.

He took a deep, shaky breath. 'I'm a vampire." he whispered so low that I could hardly hear him.

"You're a what? A vampire? Your joking right?" I couldn't help but laugh, this was the most ridiculous thing anyone had ever tired to pull on me.

His hand slipped from mine and that felt wrong, like I needed it there. He backed up still facing me. When he had put at least several feet between us, he spoke.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, Mike..." his name left tingles on my lips. "vampires are, well, myths. Made to scare little kids before you tuck them into bed wishing them a good nights sleep."

He was shaking his head now. A low growl was coming from him, that scared me a little.

"What can I do to prove to you that I am a vampire?" he growled.

I thought back to the stories I had heard from friends and random people, the things that vampires do.

"If you were really a vampire you wouldn't be bale to walk out during the day time." I said at last.

"If you haven't noticed the sun doesn't shine here, but when it does you'll see that me and my family don't come to school. But the whole 'the sun burns us' theory is ridiculous."

"So the sun doesn't burn you?"

"No."

I thought for a moment. "Prove it."

He chuckled lightly but then his face turned serious again. "How can I prove it when the sun isn't shining."

My bottom lip stuck out stubbornly. "I don't know."

Again I thought for a long moment. When I could not think of any of the old stories I use to hear, I gave up and looked at him.

"You giving up so easily?" he teased.

I didn't answer. I was looking straight at him when he disappeared! I looked around shocked when I heard his voice from behind me.

"If I was human, how could I move so fast? How could I be so strong?" he disappeared and reappeared next to a oak tree, ripping off one of its branches and tossing it twenty feet away.

The next thing I knew he was in my face. "Can you explain that one to me? Is there some myth that tells you were humans can move faster then light."

My voice caught in my throat and I was unable to answer.

"Didn't think so." he said talking a step back.

I then realized I was shaking with fear. He noticed to and looked at the ground, as if he was ashamed of himself. Then I remembered something from the old stories that made my blood turn cold.

"Vampires... they drink blood, from humans... They kill humans to get their food..." the words were no more then a whisper but he heard them all the same.

"Yes, that is true. But me and m family aren't like normal vampires. You could call us vegetarians I guess. We only drink animals blood."

I could feel my knee's fixing to give out from under me but I refused to sit down, frozen with shock I guess you could say. I continued to look at Mike, he became tensed and his top lip curled back to reveal his white fangs, which sent another shiver down my spine. He was at my side before I could even realize it. A snarl was rumbling from his body and he was crouching in front of me, like he was protecting me from something. His eyes were locked straight ahead and I looked to see what was upsetting him so much. Out of the tree's stepped Colleen. Her violet eyes glowing with anger.

"Mike..." she growled. "by telling her you've put her in danger. How could you! I could tell from the first day she moved here that you had some kind of attraction to her and that's why I became her friend, to protect her from you!

"Now your not going to want to separate yourself from her and if a rouge vampire comes through here seeing how your acting around her, they'll get interested and want to tell the Volturi about it."

A snarl ripped from Mike and he crouched lower as if preparing to pounce.

"Mike, no!" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 3**

I flung myself out in front of Colleen. Mike hesitated for a moment, uncertain what to do. I heard a hiss of anger come from Colleen.

"No, Jackie. Let him attack me." there was mockery in her voice. "Watch how easily he'll be defeated."

I looked at her with horror/shocked face. What was she talking about! Then I heard a snarl rip from Mike again.

"You haven't told her about yourself have you Colleen?" he growled.

I turned and looked at my best friend. She was tensed, glaring at Mike.

"Colleen?" I whispered.

"Tell her Colleen. I've told her about myself, now its only fair that you tell her your secret." Mike's voice was full of scorn.

"Colleen? What is he talking about!" I could hear the beg in my voice as I tried to understand the situation.

"I'm also a vampire." she growled.

I felt my shoulders slump. Was everyone I knew some kind of mythical creature. Who would come up to me next claiming to be a vampire? My legs finally gave out and I fell to my knees in the dirt. Colleen got to me before Mike could.

"Jackie? Are you alright?" she asked eyeing Mike, who stood a few feet away, cautious of Colleen.

I didn't answer right away which seemed to worry her all the more. "Jackie?" she pressed.

"Yes, fine. Just a little..." I looked for the right word, shock didn't seem to cover it all.

"Its okay, as long as I'm your friend nothing is going to harm you." she whispered, she seemed to be directing her words at Mike.

"I would never dream of hurting her!" he snarled, angered that Colleen would even think he would do such a thing.

I could hardly hear their words as I took in all that I had just been informed on. Then the images of Fiona and Helen's beautiful faces appeared in my minds eyes. I brought my attention back to where I was and saw that Mike and Colleen were arguing but not waiting to here what about, I interrupted.

"Are Fiona and Helen..."

Mike understood what I meant. "Yes, and so is Jerrod." Jerrod was Helen's boyfriend.

"Are there others?"

"Not in the area. But there are others all over the world." Colleen said studying my expression carefully.

I could imagine that my face was pale white despite my tan, not pale like theirs but close.

"I think you should go home." Colleen grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet.

"I'll take her." Mike said grabbing my other arm.

Colleen glared at him but when I nodded my head she relaxed a little. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Then she disappeared into the trees. Mike wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting all of my weight. He moved swiftly and gracefully through the trees, not tripping like I had when I was trying to escape him. We reached the edge of my back yard, still hidden by the trees though. He placed me back down on my feet, his arms hesitating a little, as if bracing me if I was going to fall. But before I could take even one step away, he had me in a iron hold to his chest, his face buried in my hair. I was shocked, the feeling of his cold body pressed to mine made me gasp.

"I will never hurt you." he murmured. 'Never, never, never. I will protect you with all of my power."

"What about Fiona..." the words slipped out without me realizing it.

His body tensed a little, then relaxed.

"For the moment you're the only thing that matters to me." I think he meant for these words to reassure me but they didn't, they did the exact opposite.

'For the moment...' theses words tuck in my head more then the others.

Unwillingly he let me go and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. I stumbled into the yard and up to the back door. I opened the door and walked in but stopped as soon as the door closed behind me. My mom came out of the kitchen and saw me standing there. Her casual expression turned concerned as she saw me. I guessed my face was still pale.

"Jackie, are you alright?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"Jackolynn Nicole Heath, stop lying to me this instance. I can tell something is bothering you." she could always tell when I was lying.

I sighed and pulled a fake smile on. "Honestly mom, I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced but she didn't push me any further. I headed up the stairs to my room. When I got there I fell flat on my back on the bed. I curled up into a ball, wrapped my arms around my knees, and as soon as I had gotten into this position I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 4  
><strong>

When I woke up I rolled over sleepily to look at the clock. 5:30 a.m. I groaned and rolled over away from the clock. Why must my brain always wake me up two hours before I needed to. Something flickered by my window. I was then sitting up, eyes wide, more alert. The window over looking the garage was opened. I quickly swept my eyes over the my room. Nothing out of the ordinary. I got up and headed for the window, poking my head out and looking around.

Nothing. I sighed, I was becoming paranoid. I closed the window and turned back to my room. The dark corners seemed more creepier then they should have. I flicked the lights on and peered around the room again, much better. I went and sat down at the computer table, opening my bag.

No sense in going back to sleep. Besides I hadn't gotten my homework done like I had planned yesterday. I sighed yet again.

When I gotten everything done I took a swift glance at the clock. 6:54 a.m. I still had thirty minutes. I laid down on the bed and rested my eyes and the next thing I knew my alarm was going off. I turned it off and got up, stretching. I grabbed the cloths I was going to wear today and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower, the water feeling great against my warm skin. When I was done and fully dressed, I put my hair up, something I rarely ever did. I left two strains hanging over my left eye. I ran back to my room and looked at the clock for the dozenth time this morning. 7:56 a.m. I needed to hurry. Colleen did not like to wait around.

I gathered my stuff and made my way down the stairs noisily. I ran by the kitchen, not even glancing in. "Bye mom!"

I was out the door and to the waiting car parked in the drive way. I got in and through my stuff over the head rest before closing the door. Colleen smiled when I looked at her.

"Good morning." she said as she backed out of the drive way and sped down the road.

"Morning." I just said trying to catch my breath.

We sat in silence and it felt somewhat awkward. I was being crazy! Colleen was my best friend! Nothing was different, so what she's a vampire. My mom's clumsy, a guy in our class named Noah had a weird obsession with objects that were purple, she was no different. I heard a low growl come from her, I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was looking into the rear view mirror. I glanced at mine and saw the silver lexus that belonged to Mike behind us. Colleen put her foot further down on the gas peddle, speeding the car up. Mike did the same.

Without me even realizing it the car came to a sudden stop and Colleen got out, turning towards Mike's car.

"Colleen..."

"It wouldn't hurt him if I left a few marks on his pretty little car." she growled.

"No, Colleen. Don't make a scene." I whispered getting out also.

Mike came up behind me, grabbing my stuff. "I'll take this for you."

My mouth hung open a little but snapped shut as I saw people were staring in disbelief at us.

"No Mike." I murmured grabbing my bag back.

"Okay, okay. How did you sleep?" he said with a cheerful, yet curious attitude.

"Not so good." I replied numbly and his expression turned but I couldn't quiet understand what it was. "Why don't you go hang with your girlfriend, Fiona." Colleen said Fiona's name as if it were an insult.

Mike tensed, a growl deep in his throat. I glared at her and patted his arm.

"It would make sense for you to walk with your girlfriend. People will either think you've broken up or your cheating on her."

"I kinda have..." he grumbled.

"Why!"

"I told you, you're the only thing that matters to me right now."

I felt a a sharp pang in my chest. I turned from him and headed for first period with Colleen. Mike had to leave us there since he didn't have that class with us. Finally lunch rolled around and the principle called order, which was weird, he never did this kind of thing from what I'd heard from the other students.

"There is a teachers meeting today at 1:30, so we will be letting you out early." he said then we were dismissed.

Colleen grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the cafeteria.

"What's up Colleen?"

"I want you to come down to La Push with me. So you can meet Christopher and his friends." her smile flashed at the name of her boyfriend.

"Oh, okay." I said chuckling to myself.

But Colleen wasn't looking at me she was staring past me. I turned and saw Mike stop in his tracks and turn swiftly. A look that told me he was clearly upset. But I didn't have time to go and ask him what was wrong, Colleen was already pulling me towards her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 5**

Colleen drove as usual over the speed limit, so we reached La Push in less then thirty minuets. She parked and didn't wait for me as she got out and skipped to a group of guys that were hanging outside a house. I followed slowly unsure if I should really be here at all. I stopped a few feet from them, shifting my feet. I could plainly see Colleen among them, her pale skin standing out among the tanned figures. But there was another pale figure standing among them, she was tall and had long blond hair with same strange violet eyes as Colleen. As soon as our eyes connected she glided gracefully to me.

"Hi, you must be Jackie. I'm Allie, Colleen's sister." she extended her hand to me.

I raised an eye brow as I did the same. "Nice to meet you. But Colleen never mentioned she had a little sister."

"Oh." she laughed a little nervously. "I guess she wouldn't since I am kinda knew to the family."

She winked, indicating that she knew, I knew what they were. I smiled sheepishly as she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the group. She pulled me right into the center where Colleen was, wrapped in the arms of a black haired boy.

"Colleen, how could you leave poor Jackie without introducing her to everyone first?" Allie joked as she pushed her way between Colleen and the guy.

Colleen scrawled at her sister before she got back into the arms of the guy again. "Jackie, this is Christopher." Colleen said nodding to the boy she was reluctant to let go of.

"I kinda figured that one out." I smiled at him and waved a little.

Allie rolled her eyes and pointed to the others as she told me their names. "That's Luke, Toby, and Steven, and over there is Zane and Shawn."

Luke and Zane nodded their heads, Steven waved slightly. Shawn stepped forward and extended his hand like Allie had when she'd met me. I did the same and felt an enormous heat come off him.

"Holy cow! Your hot!" I stared in disbelief at our hands.

Everyone broke into a fit of laughter. I looked around and realized what I had said.

Finally Shawn got control over himself and cleared his throat. "Thank you..." he fought again to keep control. "Your quiet cute yourself."

I grimaced and tried to laugh.

"So Jackie, your new here right?" Steven slipped in between me and Shawn.

"Yeah?" I didn't like the look on his face, it reminded me of the players back in Texas.

Steven wrapped his arm around my waist. "Then you don't got a boyfriend, right?" his wide smile kinda scared me.

Toby got Steven into a head lock and started to pull him away from me. "I don't think she likes you like that Steven."

"Not yet at least." Steven struggled to say.

Zane punched him in the gut lightly. "You don't have a chance, Shawn's already got dibs."

All the guys broke out in laughter except Shawn and Steven. I could feel my face heat up in a blush.

"Sophia!" I heard someone call over the laughing.

A little girl with dark brown hair and green eyes ran into the center of the group, giggling.

"Daddy!" she called throwing her arms around Shawn's legs.

My eyes widen in shock. Shawn had a kid? But he was no older then me!

"Hey Sophia, I thought you were spending the day with Rebecca and Rachel." as if coming in on cue, two girls came running into the already crowded area.

"Sorry, Shawn. She escaped us when we weren't looking." the younger looking girl said out of breath.

"Its not a problem, Rebecca."

"Hey Shawn, you promised once Becca was done babysitting, me and her could leave for the night." Luke grabbed Rebecca around the waist bringing her closer to him.

"Okay, okay! If you want to leave for the night then you can go but remember..." he lowered his voice, so that only the guys could hear, but I heard anyways. "if something happens come back right away."

"Yeah, yeah Shawn." Zane smirked.

Luke, Rebecca, and the other girl, who I guessed must be Rachel, left first. Then shortly afterwards Zane and Toby left to. The only one's left were me, Colleen, Christopher, Shawn, Allie, Steven, and the little girl Sophia.

"Steven, can I talk to you?" Allie said grabbing Steven by the arm and tugging him away.

I was to busy looking at Allie and Steven to notice Colleen and Christopher leave. I looked around for a moment a little dumb struck.

"Colleen...?" I said when I noticed she was gone.

"Shawnee, I want to go down to the beach." Sophia whined.

"Sure, Sophia." he chuckled slightly turning to me. "Do you want to come with us?"

"It doesn't look like I have much of a chose." I shrugged my shoulders.

We started to walk to the far side of the town where the smell of salt was strong. "You make it sound like a bad thing." he said keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant..."

"Don't worry about it, I know you would rather be at home, hanging with your boyfriend, or something." he murmured lightly.

"First off, I would be bored out of my mind at home, Second, I don't have a boyfriend. and third, I kinda wanted to ask something."

We made our way down a small cliff and across the rocks. I could hear the waves slapping against the shore clearly now.

"Oh sorry... What did you want to ask?" he murmured as Sophia ran down to the clear blue water.

"Is Sophia your... daughter?" the words seemed to stick in my throat.

"Not really, I'm more like her big brother. Her parents died not to long ago and she didn't have anyone else to go to. So basically all of the La Push gang watch after her but I'm the one she lives with and I feed her most of the time. None of the others wanted to take care of her at first but I finally talked them into it."

I stared at him with wide eyes. He was so kind, he took a little girl into his home out of the kindness of his heart. I bit my bottom lip and looked out over the water. We sat down on some rocks that subbed as chairs. My thoughts started to wonder to the other people I had met and what Zane had said. "I've got another question."

"Ask away."

"what did Zane mean when he said you 'already had dibs.'" I felt my hand grip harder around the rock I sat on.

"Its nothing, if anything Zane was just playing around to upset Steven." he forced a laugh out.

I released the rock feeling a slight pain in my palm. I looked at it and saw the dark red liquid ooze out of it. I got up slowly, not wanting Shawn to see it.

"What's wrong?" he asked fixing to get up.

"Nothing! I just think I should get back home before my mother has a cow." I said waving my good hand around.

"Oh, well... bye I guess..." he sounded hurt but I couldn't see his face cause it was turned away from me.

"Bye." I made my way up the rocky slop towards the town.

When I got to the small cliff I had a little trouble getting back up it. I kept slipping cause, to my frustration, I was getting dirt in my cut. The seventh time I tried I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and push me up. As I got off my knees I looked back to see Shawn standing there, his head clearing the cliff cause he was so tall.

"You will come back, wont you?" he asked with a longing in his eyes.

"Um, I'll think about it." I said with a teasing smile.

He reached up and grabbed my hand, shocking me cause it was my bad hand. He turned the palm towards him and looked at it.

He smiled gently. "Moms going to have a cow, huh?"

I jerked my hand away from his and stuck my tongue out at him. He returned it busting out laughing afterwards. He staid there with Sophia and told me where I could find Colleen and Christopher. I found them exactly where Shawn said the would be. Colleen was sitting between Christopher's legs leaning against his chest. I coughed slightly trying to catch their attention.

"Jackie? Is something wrong?" Christopher spoke, Colleen was to wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Uh, nothings wrong. I just thought it might be time for me to go home."

Colleen looked up at me for a moment, I couldn't read what emotion that was playing in her eyes, but after a minute had passed she rolled her eyes and got up. Christopher did the same. She turned to him and kissed him fully on the lips before walking gracefully with me to her car.

"I'm sorry, Colleen." I said once the doors were shut and she had started the car.

"Don't be Jackie, I can tell you had a good time. Plus you just don't want to get in trouble with your mom, I understand." she didn't look at me while she said this and she seemed a little to tensed.

"Colleen...?" what little sun that shined in Forks broke through the clouds and a blinding light came off the road ahead. Before I could even bring my hand up to my face to bloke the light Colleen slammed on the breaks and the car went into a spin.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 6**

Naturally my hands flew up to the windows to stop myself from smacking into them. My breathing started to get shallower the more I forced myself to stay away from the windows. Colleen took one of her hands off the wheel and grabbed my arm just above my elbow, pulling me towards her. The only sound my ears could hear was the screeching from the tires. Then I saw it, something smashed into the windshield with an blood chilling crack as the windshield broke. I watched as it flung off the hood and hit the pavement. The car finally came to a stop, seventy feet away from what we hit.

"Colleen!" I yanked my arm free and jumped out of the car. " You just hit someone!"

I walked quickly, almost running, to the person who lie still as stone. Colleen caught up to me and grabbed my arm again.

"Don't." she growled.

I looked at her in horror, what was wrong with her! She saw the look on my face and nearly snarled at me.

"It's a vampire!"

"I don't care what it is! You could of hurt them!" I looked back to the person and saw that they were slowly getting up.

HERE! It was a girl, at least 19 or 20. Her dark orange hair fell in curls down her back. But what really got my heart racing was her piercing red eyes. They were a blackish red and I felt like screaming when I saw them. She smiled slightly, her white teeth flashing. Colleen stepped in front of me and a growl came from her throat, like a warning. But the strange vampire women didn't pay any attention to Colleen, her eyes were fixed on me and as were mine on her. Her lip pulled back over her teeth in a snarl and she crouched down, like she was going to pounce. Colleen snarled and pushed me back. There were four blurs and the vampire women wasn't alone now. But they were holding her back, not joining her. There were three girls and a boy. Two of the girls looked to be around my age while the other one looked the same age as the orange haired vampire. The boy also looked my age.

"Sorry about that. Tabitha isn't… good… around humans." said the older female vampire, her silver hair blowing in the slight breeze.

She seemed to be the leader of the group. Her eyes were more trust worthy then Tabitha's, they were a emerald green. My gaze swept over her and then to the others behind her. She followed my gaze then laughed nervously.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself and my friends. I am Moonlight and these are my friends," she motioned to the other two females, one with dark purple almost black hair and the other one with blondish brown hair. "Marianne and Emma."

"And this is Justin." the one named Emma said, pointing to the boy.

I looked at all of their eyes, Marianne had hazel eyes, not quit like Mike's. Emma had the same colored eyes as Mike, topaz gold, and Justin had the same green eyes as Moonlight. Tabitha was the only one with blood red eyes. Colleen let a small snarl escape her throat.

"We're not here to harm your friend or hunt. We were just passing through." Moonlight explained. "We heard rumors about a coven living with humans but we thought that it was only a rumor and nothing more. It seems that we were wrong. Are you the head of the coven?"

"No, my father is." Colleen growled through clenched teeth.

"I was wondering, do you mind if we speak with him?"

Colleen let her growl rise almost into a snarl.

"Colleen, stop. You heard her, their not here to hurt anyone or hunt. Maybe you should just take them to your father." I whispered but it seemed like they still heard me anyways.

Colleen looked at Moonlight and her coven, then to her car and let a groan escape. I also looked at her car and saw that the windshield was busted straight in, no way of repairing it. Justin chuckled and Emma tried to hide her giggles.

"Yeeeaaah… sorry about that to." Moonlight said smiling weakly.

Colleen glared at her then turned to me. "I don't want you coming home with me, not with them around."

Before I could reply she turned back to Moonlight. "Is there any others with you that aren't here?"

"No, this is all of my coven."

"Okay, I just need to drop my friend off at home… just perfect." she growled looking down the road.

A silver lexus, and not just any silver lexus, was coming down the road. It came to a stop not to far from us and Mike got out. His eyes piercing everyone that stood there. They swept over everything, stopping at me and Colleen. In a flash he was beside me glaring at Colleen and the others. A snarl came from Tabitha who was being held down by Marianne and Justin. Mike snarled at her and she quickly quieted down.

"Colleen." his voice was no more then a furious whisper. " What is going on here."

"Nothing I cant handle! So back off and go home!" Colleen growled.

His lip curled back in a snarl and I quickly pushed myself between them, putting both hands on Mike's chest to hold him back. It seemed to calm him a little.

"Can someone please take me home before I loose it!" I whispered angrily, I could feel Tabitha's eyes on my back and it was starting to bother me.

Colleen looked from me to Mike, then she made a face like she was tasting something really bad.

"Mike, will you take Jackie home. I've got to take these… people… to my father."

Mike looked surprised but nodded his head. He grabbed me by the arm just above my elbow. What was people and grabbing my arm today! I was pretty sure I'd have bruises. He lead me to his car and opened the back seat door. I swallowed before sitting in the seat and looking at who was in the front passenger seat. It was a guy I didn't know, but I was just thankful it wasn't Fiona. After today, Fiona would have just made everything worst. Mike got in on his side and I watched as Colleen and the other vampires soon disappeared from my sight. It was quiet in the car and it troubled me slightly. I stared out my window, the trees nothing more then a blur, when we finally came to a stop. Mike got out and opened my door for me. It had started to rain slightly again. He walked me up the porch steps and all the way to the front door.

"I'll be back later." he whispered before turning back to his car.

I just nodded my head and numbly opened the door. Taking off my jacket and shoes by the door, I heard the t.v. in the living room on and the smell of spaghetti coming from the kitchen. My stomach growled but I ignored it and went straight to my room. I laid down on the bed, feeling somewhat sick. Blackness started to envelope my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep. What woke me up was a cold hand pressed lightly to my forehead. I shot up off the bed, backing away from who ever was on my bed. It was Mike, I sighed and relaxed. He had a troubled look on his face as I sat back down on my bed.

"Did I really scare you…?" his voice sounded hurt.

"No Mike! You just surprised me is all." I put my hand on his shoulder but he didn't relax any. "I promise okay?"

He just nodded his head. We sat there for a while, him deep in thought and me sitting there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say. I moved my hand to his and he sighed heavily.

"Sooo what's new?" I asked.

He just stared at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Oh, right." I smiled weakly.

"Is something wrong?" his voice was no more then a whisper, I expected it was that way cause he didn't want to wake anyone in the house.

"No, why?"

"Its nothing."

"Tell me."

"Its just more of that stuff you don't know about."

"Tell me!" I insisted.

"Some vampires have special… abilities. Like Colleen, she can do stuff that others can not. I also can do something that most cant." his voice turned exhausted and I wondered when the last time he had slept… wait, do vampires sleep?

"What's your special ability?"

He sighed another heavy sigh and turn to look at me. "I can feel everyone's emotions. If their mad, sad, annoyed, anything, I can feel it. Sometimes it affects how I act. I really hate it sometimes."

"Why would you hate it?"

"Cause I cant tell which emotions are directed towards me. If someone is mad at me but also happy for another reason I cant tell which one is directed towards me…" his voice trailed off as he continued to look at me, then his gaze lowered towards the floor.

"What am I feeling?" I couldn't help but ask, I wanted to know how it worked.

He hesitated a moment. "Your feeling… confused, frightened, somewhat peaceful… and … your in love…" he let the last one drag out like he didn't want to say it.

The confused part could go several directions, like the before in the road with Colleen and those other vampires, the frightened part would go that way to, the peaceful one would be right here being able to talk to Mike, but the in love one. Where the heck did that one come from? I thought about the day and where it might have come from. As I pictured the day going on it came to the part where I was with Shawn down at the beach. I saw Mike flinch as if me thinking about Shawn made one of my emotions flare up and scorch him.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"What am I feeling?" I contoured.

He didn't answer and I knew it was the in love one. Me in love with Shawn? I guess that it might be somewhat true, but I know he doesn't have the same feelings for me. There was a slight pain in my heart and I knew Mike would feel it to. I groaned and fell back on the bed. I covered my eyes with my arm. Mike shifted his position.

"Did I upset you? Do you want me to leave?" his words came out swift and it took me a minute to understand what he had said.

"No! Don't go please. Just… stay with me until morning." I rolled onto my side, feeling exhausted.

"Ok." I felt him lay down on the other side of my bed, his cold hand slightly rubbing against my back.

I shivered, smiling slightly to myself… Mike was my best friend, and I was grateful that he was here for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 7**

The sunlight that came through the window blinded me even in sleep. I rolled over half expecting to feel something cold but there was nothing. Mike had already left. I looked at the clock, 7:50 a.m! I jumped out of bed knocking a chair over in the process. Why didn't anyone wake me up! I quickly got dressed not even bothering to take a shower, and ran down stairs.

"Mom!" I yelled into the silence of the house.

No one answered, of course she would already be gone to take Jeffery to school. I ran outside half expecting to see Colleen waiting for me but there was no one. I clenched my hand into a fist, trying to hold back the sudden anger that flared in my chest. It was a good thing I had done track before moving here. I started down the road at a sprint. The sun was shining more then usual, making me sweat a little. I got to the parking lot of the school and slowed my pace, my breathing coming in gasps. When I reached the door to my first period class I looked through the small window and saw the clock on the far wall, saying I was twenty minutes late. I growled to myself before opening the door and taking the first few steps in.

"Ms. Heath, so nice of you to join us." the teacher said impatiently. "Did you happen to see Ms. Clarence or Mr. Cobblestone on your way here?"

"No, sir." I said taking my seat as fast as I could.

"Oh and Ms. Heath, that's a week of detention for being late to my class."

I sighed and looked around the class room and sure enough, Colleen and Mike were not here. I sat through first period alone then went to second period where a girl named Cora sat by me. I knew her brother Carl but I had never really gotten to know her.

"Hey, your Jackie right?" she leaned over to whisper as our History teacher wrote chapters and world wars on the board.

"Yeah."

"Well, just to let you know, Carl has a small crush on you." she giggled when she said this.

"Uh, thanks for the heads up." I said looking at the clock.

"Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class Ms. Heath, Ms. Stone?"

"No ma'am." we both murmured at the same time.

For the rest of that period and English before lunch, I talked with Cora and a few of her friends. Thirty minutes before lunch, the door opened and Mike stepped in. He handed the teacher a note and took his seat next to me.

"Where have you been?" I whispered leaning over to him.

"One, the sun was shining this morning and two, we had some… minor difficulties with Moonlights coven." he growled when he mentioned Moonlight and her friends.

I looked to the window and saw that the sun had disappeared and a heavy rain had taken its place. Then it hit me that Colleen still wasn't here.

"Where's Colleen?"

"I haven't seen her all day." I glared at him for a moment. " I promise."

I sat in my chair, not know what to say when the memory of running to school flashed in my mind. A flare of anger scorched in my chest and Mike flinched away.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" I hissed through my teeth.

"I was in a rush and I thought that your mom would wake you." he defended himself.

"Well she didn't, she never does. Now I have a weeks worth of detention." I glared at the board, not caring about anything else but my sudden anger.

"I'm sorry." Mike whispered, sounding sort of hurt.

I didn't look at him for the rest of the class, I just talked to Cora and her friend Skyler. When the bell rang to dismiss us for lunch, I went straight to Health class for my detention. When I got there the teacher was shorting through a stack of papers. Since moving here I hadn't even bothered to learn the teachers names, I just called all of them teacher, Mrs., or Mr. They didn't seem to mind. I sat in the front row not knowing exactly what I was suppose to be doing. The teacher looked up at me from his stack then went right back to work.

Well this is fun. I thought sarcastically. Fifteen minutes past and finally teacher looked up at me a second time. "You can go to lunch now Ms. Heath. But remember until Friday you have to come here before lunch."

"Yes, sir." I got up and slowly walked to the door.

When I got outside, Mike was waiting for me. He looked a little pained when he saw me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as he fell into step beside me, while I walked towards the lunch room.

"Nothing." he murmured.

"No, tell me. Something is wrong, I can see it on your face and in your eyes."

"Its just… I don't like it when your mad at me… I become mad at myself…"

I looked at him, he was looking at the ground. I grabbed a fist full of his jacket and made him look at me.

"I'm not mad at you okay. I was a little upset about this morning and having lunch detention but I'm not anywhere near mad at you." he wasn't looking at me and he didn't look convinced.

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, like my mother use to do. "Ok?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Good." we continued to walk down the sidewalk.

When we were nearly to the lunch room, Mike stopped and grabbed my arm.

"How about we go to my place for lunch. I heard from Jerrod that we have an extra hour for lunch thanks to the freshmen having a big test."

I looked into his topaz eyes, they were smothering me. With a sigh I gave in.

"Sure, why not. But we got to be back for our next class."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill." he smiled a silly grin and pulled me along to his car.

I had never been to his house so when we left the limit of Forks I was starting to question if he lived in Seattle. But he pulled off to a dirt road not to far from Forks limits. We drove down that road until we came to a valley. Smack dab in the middle was a huge white house. It was beautiful, roses and every other kind of flower you could think of was growing long side the house. The drive way had trees on either side so that it made a sort of arch all the way to the house. The grass was greener then anywhere else in Forks. When we came to a stop I recognized Helen's black mustang. That brought an unpleasant feeling, what if Fiona was here as well. Mike sensed my feelings and quickly got out and to the other side to open my door.

"Don't worry, nothings going to hurt you." he said as if he knew the future.

"Yeah, well if Fiona is here I'm not so sure about that." I mumbled.

Fiona had been very negative towards me since Mike "broke up" with her. She gave me cold, death stairs, probably wishing I would die. We walked up to the door and without hesitating, Mike opened it and escorted me in. The sound of a t.v. could be heard in a near by room, a football game. Stealers against Cowboys, I believed is what I heard. Mike lead me down a hall and the sound of the t.v. got louder. We stepped through a door way and into a huge room with seven people gathered around the t.v. I recognized Helen, Jerrod, Fiona, and the guy from the other day that was in Mike's car. But there were two people who I would have guessed to be his parents and another guy around Mike's age, who could have been his brother.

"Hey Mike, Jackie." Jerrod greeted us.

The two people who I thought were their parents shot up and in a flash were standing in front of me.

"Mike, is this the girl you were talking about?" the female asked.

She had long black hair, that matched Mike's and the same topaz gold eyes. Her face held only warmth, kindness, and curiosity.

"Yes, mother." Mike mumbled, looking kinda embarrassed.

The man had dark red hair like Helen's, with topaz gold eyes. His face was like his wife's but less warmth and curiosity and more power, like a leader.

"Well, Jackie. Its nice to finally meet you." the man said.

"Yes, we've heard so much about you from Mike." Mike's mother seemed like a really nice person.

Fiona hissed from where she was sitting next to Helen. Mike glared at her but she ignored him.

"Well honey, my name is Janet and this is my husband Mark. We're very happy to meet you." she took my hand into her freezing one and shook it with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." I said kind of nervously.

"You know Helen, Jerrod, and Fiona of course. But let me introduce you to my other two sons. Trevor and Kyle." Janet motioned to the two guys.

The one that had been in Mike's car the other day was Kyle, he looked nicer then Trevor. They both waved slightly before turning their gazes back to the t.v.

"Well I brought Jackie over for lunch. So we're going to go to the kitchen." Mike grabbed my arm and dragged me out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 8**

After walking down a hallway for a while Mike finally spoke up.

"Gosh their embarrassing."

"Well I thought your mother was really nice, they all seem like interesting people though." I tried to hide the smile on my face.

"Haha." Mike sarcastically laughed.

We got to the kitchen and it was just as big and beautiful as the rest of the house. Everything was so neat and… big. The kitchen alone was bigger then my room, Jeffery's room, and the bathroom combined. Mike pulled out some lunch meat, bread, and cheese.

"Hope you don't mind sandwiches. I cant really make anything else." he laughed.

"Sandwiches? Well if I had known you'd be making those we might have well stayed at school and eaten." I teased.

He laughed again and continued with what he was doing. When he was done making them he handed me them and I ate in silence. He just watched me, finally making me edgy. Suddenly he turned towards the doorway as if hearing something I couldn't. He stood and turned to me.

"I'll be back in a minute. I've got to go do something real fast."

He smiled at me and I smiled back before he took off. I continued to eat my sandwiches when I suddenly had a bad feeling. I turned to the door and Fiona was there looking at me with one of her cold death stairs. I forced a smile but she only hissed at me.

"Um, hello Fiona." I said trying not to let my voice break in fear.

Her reddish topaz eyes flared with rage but her expression was some what calm. Suddenly my body was standing, taking steps away from her. Something was telling me to run but what good would that do, she would easily catch up to me in less then a second.

"Stop." her voice frightened me, I hadn't expected her to speak.

But my body stop as she commanded. A evil smile played across her face, her tan skin glowed slightly.

"The knife." she said pointing towards the counter top.

Without realizing it I had grabbed the knife and was holding it firmly in my grasp.

"Now, cut your wrist." I looked at her horrified.

Then I watched as the hand holding the knife went across to the other one. I let out a small gasp of pain as the sharp edge sliced my skin. The red liquid slowly came to the surface. Before I could do anything else and before Fiona could command me to do anything else, there was a snarl of rage. Mike had me in his arms in a flash, snarling at Fiona. But her eyes were on my now bleeding wrist.

"Helen, Jerrod!" Mike yelled.

Helen and Jerrod where there, holding Fiona back. She was snarling and growling at me and Mike, or more then likely just at me. Her eyes were sightless, like my blood had triggered something. It had triggered something, my blood had made Fiona go into a frenzy.

"Get her out of here!" Mike yelled at his sister and step brother.

They did it without being told twice. Mike still had me in his arms, refusing to let me go.

"Mike…" my voice trailed off, like it was no longer there. "Mike, you have to get away from me… before that happens to you too…"

"No, blood doesn't affect me as easily as it does for Fiona." he was growling at himself now. "I should have known she would try to pull something like this, I should have seen it! I'm so sorry Jackie!"

He cradled me in his arms, it felt nice to some extent.

"Its okay. If anything I brought it upon myself."

"No you didn't! I did this to you, and if I hadn't gotten here sooner who knows what Fiona would have done!"

"Stop beating yourself up Mike." I couldn't argue with him anymore, the look on Fiona's face was still fresh in my mind, her snarls echoing in my ears.

We stood there for what felt like an hour. The pain from my rest, forced me to push away from Mike and that's when I saw that my blood had soaked the front of his shirt. He looked at me and then down at his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Mike." I tired not to let my voice rise or break.

He chuckled slightly, looking exhausted. "Its okay, Jackie. Its an old one anyways."

"Mike, could you please take care of Jackie's bleeding. We can smell it from in here." I think it was Trevor who called from the living room in an annoyed tone.

Mike glared at the door way then took my arm and lead me up a flight of stairs. He took me into a bathroom and pulled a roll of bandages from a cabinet. After a few minutes he had my wrist wrapped and cleaned. He lead me through a doorway into another room. I guess it was his bedroom, the walls were a deep green color while the carpet was white like the rest of the house's carpet. He set me on the couch while he went to close the door. While he was up I took a swift glance towards his night stand and saw a clock. It read 2:12 p.m. Great, we missed a class. Mike came back and sat down next to me.

"We missed our class." I said emotionless.

"No sense crying over spelt milk Jackie." Mike said with a joking smile.

I forced a smile back, feeling it quickly disappear. We sat in silence until he put his arm around my shoulders and brought me into his hold. I leaned against his chest, feeling the coldness through his and my cloths. We sat there for a while, not talking, not doing anything. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"We're going over to Colleen's." it was Kyle, I think.

I turned to look at Mike with questioning eyes.

"Their just going to check on Moonlight's coven. We made a deal with the Clarence coven, that we'd watch them to." he explained.

"I want to go to. I want to see Colleen." I said getting up and nearly running to the door.

"Wait! Are you sure? I mean, Fiona might be going to." Mike pressed his hand against the door so I couldn't open it.

"With you there I wont have to worry about her. Are you not coming?" my hand slipped from the door knob and fell to my side.

His other hand moved up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He growled softly.

"I really dislike Colleen." he murmured under his breath.

"We'll I don't. Weather your coming or not, I'm going to go." some how I manage to push him aside and get out the door.

I went down a flight of stairs and found myself at the front door. I walked out and saw Trevor and Kyle fixing to get into a red jeep. They looked up curiously at me. Then Mike breezed past me.

"Come on. We'll take my car." he growled.

I smiled to myself before following him.


	9. Chapter 9

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 9**

We mostly staid behind Trevor and Kyle who were in a red jeep in front of us. The whole time Mike kept growling something to himself, to quiet and fast for me to understand. When we pulled into the drive way of Colleen's house I was stunned. Sure I had been to her house a time or two before but it was just as beautiful as the Cobblestone's house. I got out of the car and proceeded to the front door. Mike stood at my side the whole time while Trevor and Kyle followed behind us. When we reached the door, it swung open and Colleen's mother, Edith was standing there. Her eyes first swept over Mike and his brothers with a grim expression but when they reached me they lit up instantly.

"Jackie, come in." she held the door open for us. "I'm guessing your hear to see Colleen?"

"Um, yes ma'am."

"She's up in her room with Christopher if I'm not mistaken. It's the last room on the fourth floor, at the end of the hall." she pointed to a spiral stair case in the corner of the hall way.

I looked at Mike, was he going to come with me to Colleen's room? He nodded his head and took a step towards the stairs before Edith suddenly stopped him.

"Carl and I would like to talk to you and your brothers in his study. It will only take a moment."

"Of course." he was trying very hard to hide the anger in his voice. "I'll come find you once I'm done."

I nodded my head and watched as they disappeared in a flash down the hall. I took the stairs up two floors before I started to get an uneasy feeling. It was like the feeling I had with Fiona but deadlier. I hurriedly tired to make my way to the third spiral of stairs but a low growl froze me in my tracks. I saw the gleaming red eyes from a dark corner down the hall. Slowly they lowered and Tabitha, the female vampire from the day of the wreck, stalked forward like an animal. It was like some sick horror movie as I watched her look me over like a piece of meat. Her lips were pulled back to reveal her teeth.

'Yep, some sick horror movie.' I thought trying to back up.

I knocked over a table and that's when she sprang, but everything else happen to fast for me to catch. There was a loud snapping sound and a crash. I looked at Trevor's back now as he held down Tabitha. Kyle stood in front of me, his arms extended out towards the walls, like he was going to block Tabitha if she was able to get away from Trevor.

"Go." I heard Kyle hiss.

I ran up the stairs and down the hall to Colleen's room. I stopped outside the door, I was on the verge of tears. I took two deep breaths before opening the door. The room was empty. I felt my bottom lip tremble and I bit down on it. I quickly walked over to the bathroom and checked it but no one was there either. I slowly walked to the window and peered through the curtains, her room over looked the back yard. I saw three people standing in a group near the back of the lawn. I realized that they where Emma, Justin, and Marianne. Not wanting to be alone, I raced down the steps, past the floor where Tabitha had been and out the front door. I went around the house until I reached the back. Emma and Marianne where talking in hushed voices. Justin just seemed to be listening with a vacant look in his eyes. I hadn't even reached half way across the yard when they noticed me. Emma's eyes looked black instead of the topaz gold they were the other day. Marianne looked from Emma to me, an alarm look on her face.

"No!" she flung herself around Emma, who was now snarling in my direction.

I froze, my body tense if I had to run back to the house. A snarl came from the woods and I turned to see a huge light brown wolf bound out of the shadows of the trees. It was going for Emma and Marianne. I started to sprint towards them, not really knowing what I was doing. I just barely manage to reach them when I felt the crushing weight of the wolf come down on me. It had me pinned down by the shoulders with its huge forepaws, I could feel my bones and muscles screaming in protest. The wolf looked down at me, its eyes widen in shock and quickly jumped off. It whined, crouching down like a dog that had done something it shouldn't have. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at the wolf in amazement. Another wolf, this one black, came after the other one. He snarled at the brown wolf clearly upset with him. The brown wolf jumped up and barked at the black one, his eyes holding a challenge. The black wolf shook his head and growled. They both started back towards the trees. The brown one stopped a second when he got to the trees and looked back at me. His brown eyes seemed so familiar. But before I could place where I had seen them before he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked leaning down next to me.

"Y-yeah." I managed to say.

He helped me up and I realized we were the only ones there.

"What happen to Emma and Marianne?"

"Marianne took Emma away so she couldn't hurt you. Emma hasn't fed lately so she went out of hand when she smelled your blood."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I whispered.

It seemed like I had been doing a lot of wrong things lately.

"Its not your fault. We should of left earlier, we were fixing to go hunt when you came around the house."

"Have you seen Colleen?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah she's right there." Justin pointed towards the house.

Colleen was closing the back door and was walking slowly over to us. Her eyes looked almost as black as Emma's. When she reached us, her eyes were locked on the spot where the wolves had disappeared.

"I'm sorry Jackie. I was out of town, taking care of something." she looked tired.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Colleen's appearance had left me without words. Her hair was a mess, her make up was slightly smudged, and her eyes looked…. what was the word…. thirsty. She turned and started to head back towards the house, I followed right behind her. When we got inside Justin flashed up the stairs and out of sight. Colleen and I followed but more slowly. When we got up to the third floor I shuddered, remembering what had happen not even an hour ago. Colleen continued up to the fourth floor where she was probably going to her room. We got in her room and she fell down on the bed.

"Colleen, what's wrong?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." I mumbled.

"Its nothing! Okay!" Colleen snarled at me, springing up to a sitting position.

"Alright…" I looked at the blanket afraid to meet Colleen's furious gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been able to hunt and I'm cranky about it." she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "How was your day?"

I told her about Fiona, Tabitha, and then in the back yard with the giant wolves. She snarled when I told her about Fiona and Tabitha but when I mentioned the wolves she became silent. She stared out the window for a moment before she sighed deeply.

"I should probably tell you now before you find out another way."

"Tell me what?"

"You remember Shawn, Christopher, and all the other guys from La Push, right."

"Yeah?" I couldn't really figure out where she was going with this.

"Well the giant wolves you saw where probably Shawn and Toby. Their werewolves."

I just stared at her, nothing was clicking. "Your joking right?"

She shook her head before getting off the bed and heading over to the balcony outside her window. She leaned over the reel and whistled a high pitched note. It hurt my ears and just when I thought they were going to start bleeding she stopped and took a few steps back until she was in the room facing the balcony. I huge fuzzy, sandy colored paw came clawing at the side of the rail, slowly followed by a head and soon a body. It was a wolf, not one from before. This one was slightly smaller then the others. Colleen grabbed a towel from her night stand and went up to the wolf. Right before my eyes it turned from wolf to man, and not just any guy, it was Christopher, Colleen's boyfriend. I now saw why Colleen had grabbed the towel… he wasn't wearing any cloths.

"Oh, hey Jackie. Shawn said you were here." Christopher said wrapping the towel around his waist.

I just nodded my head, looking away before my face could turn a bright red.

"Gosh Jackie, you act like you've never seen a guys bare chest before." Colleen teased with a smile on her face.

I just glared at her. Christopher walked in to the room rubbing his shoulders and arms.

"Kinda chilly, so why'd you call me babe?" he smiled a goofy smile as he turned to Colleen.

"I had to tell Jackie what you and the guys were and when she didn't seem to believe me I had to show her, which is were you come in." Christopher's eyes widen in shock and fear, then he turned to me.

"You didn't know what we were? I thought Shawn had told you! Now Toby is going to kill me!" he nearly yelled grabbing a fist full of his hair.

Colleen came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He wouldn't dare." she growled. "And if he tried, he'd have to go through me."

Christopher didn't seem any more relaxed but I couldn't help but see the love in his eyes that was for Colleen. There was a moan full howl outside and we all looked towards the balcony.

"That's Toby… I'd better go." Christopher mumbled.

"We'll come with you." I said getting off the bed. "I want to talk with Shawn."


	10. Chapter 10

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**_The reason why I've uploaded so many at one time recently is because I have been lacking to upload them. So I decided that up loading a lot would make up to those of you who've read my story. Sorry I have been making you wait so long.  
><em>**

**Part 10**

As I climbed down the stairs with Colleen and Christopher all I could think about was what I was going to say to Shawn when I saw him. How angry I was with him for not telling me, how could he have kept this a secret from me if we were going to be friends. When we reached the back door and Christopher changed into his wolf form, my mind became blank. I walked across the clearing, being careful not to walk on any of the flowers that grew in patches around the yard. Colleen was rubbing Christopher's shoulder, whispering something to him. I didn't pay much attention to them, my eyes were searching the shadows of the trees, for a sign of Shawn. When we reached the cover of the trees Christopher crouched down in front of me.

"He wants you to ride on his back, that way we can get to the others quicker." Colleen explained.

I stared at Christopher's sandy colored fur before slowly climbing onto his back. He launched forward running at an amazing speed. Everything was a blur and made me dizzy. I closed my eyes waiting for the sickening feeling to fade. I could feel Christopher slow down until he came to a trot. I looked up and saw Colleen beside me, keeping pace with her boyfriend. I looked forward and saw an opening in the trees. Christopher went through that clearing and I was suddenly surprised at how many furry creatures there was. I counted seven in total, two black ones, two grays, one white, and two browns. But the only one I was looking for was Shawn. I spotted him off by the white wolf. His brown eyes caught mine the moment I looked at him. He sprang forward growling at us.

Colleen stepped in front of Christopher. "Don't you dare. You have some explaining to do to a certain someone."

I slid off Christopher's back and took a few paces forward to stand beside Colleen. Shawn snarled at Colleen then stalked off in the direction of the tree's.

"Well while he's taking care of himself, let me show you who's who." Colleen grabbed my hand pulling me towards the black wolf. " This is Zane."

The black wolf gave out a small growl.

"Oops I mean, Toby. Gosh, you look more like twins in wolf form then you do in human." Colleen murmured turning towards the black-gray wolf. "This is Zane."

"Zane and Toby are twins?"

"Yep." Colleen patted Toby's shoulder. "But Toby's the boss."

She told me who everyone was. The dark gray wolf was Luke and the dark brown one was Steven. The light gray wolf was the newest one named Devon and the white wolf was Trisha, the only female in the group.

"And of course the light brown wolf was Shawn. So I hope that helps." Colleen gave a sly smile, she knew it would be hard for me to remember.

I rolled my eyes playfully and turned around to come face to face with Shawn. He didn't look to happy.

"What the hell is going on." he sounded like he was forcing himself to stay calm.

Colleen answered before I could. "You should have told her! She would have found out the hard way! Did you think she would just forget what happened in my backyard!"

"I was kinda hoping she would." Shawn mumbled looking at the ground.

I grabbed Shawn's hand and started to tug him away before Colleen could say anything more. When we were a good twenty feet away I turned and faced him with as much anger as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me." I hissed through my teeth, my anger coming back to me.

"I was trying to protect you!" Shawn growled.

"I'm best friends with vampires! I think I can take care of myself! You don't keep secrets from friends Shawn!"

"We barely know each other! We've only hung out once, so automatically that makes us friends!" he started to yell now, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I thought you wanted to be my friend." I could feel my eyes stinging, the tears were on their way. "You acted like you wanted to be."

"Well maybe I've changed my mind, maybe I don't want to be your friend." it sounded so much like a growl I thought he was his wolf again.

I couldn't hide the tears much longer, I turned and headed away from him. I walked right past the pack and Colleen. She was glaring at Shawn before I heard her foot steps behind me. It was a long walk back and I refused to look at Colleen in case my tears came falling down. She seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk and just trailed behind me. When we reached the back yard I saw Mike pacing up and down the back porch. I had forgotten he was even here. His head snapped in my direction once I came to a stop in the shadows of the trees. He obviously could feel the shear heartache that was coming off of me in waves. I couldn't look across the yard at him, his face looked as pained as mine probably did.

"Jackie..." I felt Colleen's hand on my shoulder.

"Could you call my mom and tell her I'll be staying at your house." I mumbled.

"Uh, sure thing." I watched as she zipped past me and into her house.

Once Colleen was inside Mike came across the yard to me.

"Jackie, what happen." he asked in a soft voice.

"The wolf ripped my heart out." I growled, the tears came down in a stream.

I felt myself falling forwards onto my knees but Mike caught me and held me against his body. He stroked my hair and made a crooning noise with his throat, but there was an edge to it like he was angry. When the tears had stopped and all that was left were my gasps for air, we walked up to the house. He refused to let me go even when we were inside.

It was at least 11:30 p.m., I was still at Colleen's and Mike refused to leave as well.

"Mike, get the hell out of my house!" Colleen snarled.

"No! I'm not leaving Jackie here! Not with Tabitha leering about and after what your mangy wolf friend did to her!" he tightened his arms around me, I leaned my head against his chest unemotionally.

"Im just as mad at what Shawn did as you are. I wont let Tabitha come near her, Moonlight has her out hunting." Colleen was now struggling to keep her temper down.

"I'm still not leaving." Mike growled.

Colleen looked like she was about to have a cow, no scratch that, the whole barn. I didn't feel like hearing Colleen spit nails at Mike.

"Colleen, just let him stay." I mumbled, looking up at her with droopy eyes.

"Fine! But he's not aloud anywhere up stairs." she made her way to the stairs and looked back as if expecting me to follow her.

"You said Mike wasn't aloud up stairs and I'm kinda tied up." I said motioning to Mike's arms.

Colleen gave a silent hiss of rage then went to the living room. Mike and I followed, seeing that Colleen had pulled out a blanket and a pillow for me to sleep on the couch. After wrapping me up in the blanket Mike got his hold on me again and together we laid down on the couch. Colleen looked disgusted. After a while I let my eye lids droop to make it seem like I was sleeping.

"Do you think we should take her to school tomorrow?" Colleen asked obviously trying to be polite.

"I don't know, we should of asked her before she fell asleep. I guess we can wake her before school and ask her then." I imagined Colleen nodding her head in agreement.

It was silent for a while, then Mike broke it. "Did she really like that wolf?"

"Yeah, imagine so. She only hung out with him once but she looked like she had, had a good time." was I really dreaming or was Mike and Colleen actually having a civilized conversation?

But before I could hear anymore of what they had to say to each other I fell asleep for real.


	11. Chapter 11

**_This is a Twilight fanficiton. It doesn't have the original Twilight Characters, it has my own. I will be making an update once a week at the end of every week, probably on a Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 11**

My ears rang as I opened my eyes. There was to much noise, it was almost more then I could bare. I sat up on the couch and looked around. Mike and Colleen were blocking the living room entrance, all the noise was coming from the other side.

"I swear, if you don't keep her away from this room I'll rip her head off!" Mike roared.

"We're sorry!" I heard Justin say.

"How were we suppose to know you'd have the human girl here!" Emma nearly snarled.

"Calm down Emma." I heard Marianne say.

There was another snarl of rage. Colleen pinched her nose trying to calm herself down.

"Will you please take her down stairs to the basement!" she hissed.

"Colleen, I think you should take Jackie out side until we get Tabitha under control." Moonlight said, her voice was like venom when she said Tabitha's name.

"I agree. I'll meet you out there once I make sure their down stairs." Mike growled taking a step forward.

I got up off the couch. The door way was ten or so feet away and I could just barely see over Mike's shoulder, but I wished I couldn't have. Tabitha's blackish red eyes screamed out to me, blood dripped from her mouth. I felt myself gage and fall to my knee's. Colleen turned around and rushed to me.

"Come on. We're going to get some fresh air." she grabbed me around the shoulders and helped me up, steering me in the direction of the back door.

Once outside the night air hit me like a ton of bricks. It was freezing, I could literally see my breath. Colleen lead me away from the house and to a small patch of flowers. She pushed down on my shoulders and I sat down. I felt sick, and it was getting hard to breath. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them. Colleen sat down beside me and gave a low growl. I looked up expecting to see Mike but I was surprised yet again. Standing a few yards away was Shawn, only wearing a pair of sweat pants. I glared at him then turned my head away.

"Hey Colleen, Jackie." he murmured.

"Hey Jackie, did you hear something?" Colleen asked turning towards me.

"Nope, nothing but a mangy wolf." I said gritting my teeth.

"You got that one from Mike didn't you?" it sounded like he was trying to make it a joke. "Ok, fine. I guess I do deserve the cold shoulder though."

I slid around to were I was looking at the house and one of its many lighted windows.

"I just came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did… can you forgive me Jackie… you to Colleen?"

I turned to look at Colleen, she was also looking at me. Before I could open my mouth, there was a deep, angry growl from the house. Mike stepped out of the house and in seconds appeared beside me.

"Get lost." Mike growled.

"Why don't you? I was just trying to talk to Jackie." Shawn clenched his fists, it looked like he was shaking with anger.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Maybe she does."

It looked like they were about to rip out each others throats. I stood up and grabbed Mike's hand.

"Shawn I don't think this is the best time to start a fight." I said as coldly as I could.

Both Shawn and Mike looked down at my hand.

"Please, Jackie. Please just think about it. You can come down to La Push later today and tell me your answer." he backed up and until he was in the cover of the tree's.

Mike's body was tense the whole time. When Shawn disappeared, he turned to me.

"What does he want you to think about?"

"Its nothing. I think Jackie needs some more sleep if she's going to go to school." Colleen paused. "Do you want to go to school?"

"Sure, It'll get me a few minutes away from the vampires that want to kill me." I said bitterly.

We walked back to the house, half way there Mike wrapped his arm around my waist. It felt nice but not completely right.


	12. Chapter 12

****_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._****

**Part 12**

When I reached the school with Colleen my anger disappeared and was replaced with curiosity. There were people still standing out in the parking lot and on the yard but classes started in less than five minutes. When Colleen had parked I climbed out, I was greeted with a squeal that came from one of the nearby groups. Cora came running out to me.

"Jackie! I'm getting married! Noah asked me to marry him!" she cried nearly in tears.

I looked at her completely shocked. "Tha-thats amazing."

"And guess what else. I want you and Colleen to be my brides maids!" she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Really?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, today after school I need all my brides maids to meet at my house so we can go over what we're going to wear and what not."

"But when is the wedding?" I asked trying to sound eager.

"In a month!" Cora gave me and Colleen one more hug before she ran back to her other friend Skyler.

"Wow." I said rubbing my temples.

"What, Jackie? Do you not like weddings?" Colleen asked with a teasing smile.

"No, its not that. I just cant stand the squealing. Gives me a headache." I smiled a bit. "Besides, don't you think she's a bit young to be getting married? We are only Juniors."

"It doesn't matter to me." Colleen said a little bitterly.

I looked at her, slightly confused. Then it hit me that she would be the same age for the rest of her life. Did she not like that? Heck, I would. I didn't ever want to become old, but becoming a vampire to do so... I don't know if I'd be able to do that. When ever I was around Colleen's or Mike's family I felt slightly out of place but I didn't want to become a vampire to just fit in. The thought even scared me slightly.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the bell rang signaling for us to get to class. I walked behind Colleen as we got to our first class. Mike was already there, he had two seats open next to him. I took the one closest and Colleen took the other one. There was still a lot of commotion, probably Cora's wedding. I saw Noah sitting in the back with a group of people crowded around him. He had longish brown hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing his favorite color, purple. I shook my head slightly and turned back to the front of the class. Mike leaned over.

"So I'm guessing you heard?" he smiled a little making me dizzy.

"How could I not?" I managed to say after I got control over myself. "Almost everyone in the school is talking about it."

"Almost?"

I pointed to the front where the teacher was standing, he had a disapproving look on his face. He was probably thinking the same thing I was earlier, "They're to young." But it looks like Cora and Noah didn't really care about what others thought. They just cared about what each other thought. I tried to pay attention while the teacher wrote down the basics of the bombing on Perl Harbor but after a while of everyone just talking, I gave up, as did the teacher. I zoned in and out through the rest of the period, but when it was coming close to the end of the class I brought myself back in and realized that Colleen and Mike were in an argument. I couldn't understand what they were saying, it was like they were speaking spanish.

Colleen said something nearly slapping her hand down on the desk but lucky she caught herself. Mike was actually calm while he spoke, but something flickered across his eyes and I couldn't quit understand what it was. It wasn't hate but like the complete opposite. Before Colleen had time to counter the bell rang and she jumped up leaving both me and Mike behind. Mike rolled his eyes getting up too.

"What was that all about?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"Its nothing." he pulled his arm out of my grasp and walked out the door.

I followed but stopped when I saw who was standing by the door. Fiona was leaning against the door frame, with hate in her eyes.

"Its sad that he doesn't want you to know." her voice was chilling like she was mad about it to.

I tried pushing past her but she stood in my way and blocked me.

"Don't you want to know what him and miss I'm-better-then-the-rest-of-the-world where talking about?"

"Oh and you know? Yeah, I know better then to trust you." I said trying to push her aside but it didn't work.

"I do know. Him and miss snooty use to be an item." her expression darkened. "They were arguing about what they've been arguing about for the past hundred years. But maybe you should ask him yourself what that might be about."

She turned and headed away from where I stood. I didn't know what to think. Colleen and Mike, a couple? It seemed utterly impossible! How could it even be possible? If it weren't for me they'd kill each other. I walked down the sidewalk not really paying attention to where I was going. I ran right into someone, knocking them over. I shook my head and looked down shocked.

"I'm so sorry! I should of been paying more attention to where I was going! I really.." I stopped myself as I saw who was laying on the floor.

His face and features looked familiar, like I'd seen him somewhere before.

"Steven?!"

He looked at me for a moment confused before he recognized me. "Jackie? Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked helping him up, his hand was on fire like Shawn's the day I met him.

"My cousin goes to school here. I'm picking her up for a doctors appointment. Do you go to school here?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool, maybe I'll get to see you more often now." he winked at me, also giving me a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, maybe." I couldn't help but laugh, it was adorable but in a friend kind of way.

"Well I better get going." he started to walk backwards and was fixing to turn around when he stopped himself. "Oh yeah, Shawn really hopes you'll come see him later today."

He turned and headed off before I could say anything else. Oh great, another problem I have to take care of later. I started to walk again but stopped myself when I saw Mike. He came running up to me, sniffing the air.

"Are you alright? I smelled wolf." his eyes ran over the area swiftly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was Steven. Nothing to worry about." he relaxed and took a casual stance.

"But there is something I want to ask you. Where you and Colleen ever a couple?"

"Wha-what?" he stumbled back at the emotion that was coming off of me.

I didn't know what I was feeling at the moment. All I wanted was answers.

"Did you and Colleen ever date?"

"Who told you?" he growled.

"I have my sources." My mouth became a hard line when he asked that, meaning it was true.

"It was a long time ago and its over now. You've seen how me and Colleen act around each other."

"Just tell me... Do you still have feelings for her." I didn't look at him and he didn't say anything.

When he still refused to say anything I clinched my fist and pushed past him.

"Thanks a lot."


	13. Chapter 13

****_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._****

**Part 13**

I could feel my eyes stinging when I reached my next class. My hand was shaking as I put it on the door nob, would I be able to even walk into the class room without falling apart? I could hear foot steps approaching in my direction quickly. If it was Mike, he'd have to wait until later to talk to me about this. I was to upset with him. I tried putting on a clam, straight face as I entered the room. The bell had already rang, obviously, cause everyone was looking at me as I took my seat.

It was next to Colleen, which I still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I could feel the stress and curiosity coming off of her in waves. Our teacher gave us our assignment and said we had the rest of the class to complete it. Everyone went into their little groups, which meant Colleen was going to pull her desk up to mine. She did exactly that. But before she could say one word Cora and Skyler pulled up their desk as well. I was almost thankful that they had.

"Hey, would it be okay if we work with you?" Cora asked setting her book on top of her desk.

"Sure." I said trying to smile but it felt wrong.

Colleen growled then cleared her throat. "Could you give us a minute."

Cora looked surprised but nodded her head and took Skyler with her. Colleen fixed them with a glare until they were out of ear shot.

"What is wrong?" she said finally turning back to me.

I could feel my hands shaking under my desk. I bit my bottom lip trying to calm myself down.

"Mike... and you... use to be going out." I closed my eyes to prevent myself from crying.

"Oh Jackie! It was a long long long time ago!" it sounded like she was sad.

"Do you still have feelings for him...?" I forced my eyes open and looked at her.

Her face became blank for a moment then angry. "No. I will never feel the same as I did back then."

"Wh-what happen?" I couldn't help but ask, the way Colleen reacted made me curios.

"I'll tell you another time..." I saw hurt behind her eyes as she turned away to call Cora and Skyler back over.

All through the rest of the class Colleen refused to look me in the eyes. The bell rang and it was time for lunch, which meant Mike would be all over me. And I was right, he was waiting for me outside the door. I pretended he wasn't even there.

"Would you wait up and listen for a second!" he growled grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me." I growled furiously.

I was surprised with myself, I had never been this angry at Mike before and I didn't like it. But there was nothing I could do about it, if he still had feelings for Colleen, then there would be no room in his life for me. I tried to yank my arm free but he only gripped harder.

"Let go!" I yelled bringing my other hand around, making contact with his face.

I gasped and he let go of my arm. I covered my mouth with my now free hand, it was becoming hard to see.

"Mike... I'm so sorry-" I tried to say but the look on his face stopped me.

He looked angry and hurt at the same time. "Forget it."

I felt myself fall to my knee's and sob a little. My hand was throbbing but I wasn't paying attention to it. I was watching Mike disappear around the corner of the building. I couldn't breath.

I heard a far off voice say "Jackie?" it was like they were trying to speak through a brick wall twenty feet away. Gradually the voice got louder.

"Jackie!... Jackie, are you okay?"

I slowly looked up into the eyes of Cora, it looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Where's Colleen." I managed to ask.

I couldn't hear anything again, I just watched as Cora told someone something and they ran off. Cora knelt down next to me and looked like she was trying to speak but I didn't want to listen so I just looked at the ground. Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulders, I looked up and saw Colleen. She quickly looked me over then turned to the crowd that had gathered around.

"Clear out! Nothing to see here!" she snapped, quickly everyone started to head off for lunch.

With only Cora and her friend Skyler remaining, Colleen turned back to me and gave me her full attention. "What happen."

"I think Mike just left me for good." I said emotionless.

I had barely managed to complete the school day, we hadn't seen Mike at all. Colleen had refuse to leave me alone, she even followed me into some of my classes that we weren't in together. The teacher had asked questions but Colleen had an answer for everyone of them. School was out now and I was heading towards Cora's. She did have that thing she wanted all her brides maids to attend, which included me. Colleen caught up to me before I made it very far.

"I think you should head home."

"But Cora-"

"No buts. Your in no condition to do anything else for the rest of the day. I'm going to go and find Mike then head over to your place." she pointed in the direction of my house, telling me to get walking.

I sighed, not really knowing what else to do. I started my long walk home, looking down at the ground glumly. I glanced back and saw Colleen had already disappeared. I came to an intersection and waited for the cars to pass. I took a side glance to my right and saw the sign that directed you to La Push. Making a last minute decision, I forced my feet to head that way. Steven had mentioned Shawn still wanting me to meet him.

'What else could go wrong?' I thought hoping, praying that nothing worse could happen.

The dense forest slowly thinned out as I came up on the shore line. I turned left heading along the beach towards the small town. Finally buildings started to come into view and I spotted Shawn's house among them instantly. It was smaller and cozier with a little mail box out front with 'Clark' printed across it. I walked up the path and the porch until I stood in front of the door. I didn't even have time to knock before it opened and Shawn's shocked face stood there staring back at me.

"Jackie..." his eyes looked me up and down eagerly, like he couldn't believe that I was really standing there.

"Hey." I said making a small waving movement.

Before I knew it, words were pouring out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Jackie! You've got to forgive me! I wasn't thinking straight, I know I acted like an ass and I'm really sorry! I do want to be your friend." he looked down and spoke more slowly and quietly. "I'd actually like it if we were... more then friends."

My heart skipped a beat. Mike had left me and now Shawn was throwing himself at me. What was I suppose to do. I loved Shawn, but Mike had torn me apart with not telling me the truth. But that was Mike, Shawn was a completely different person. At least I hope he is.

"Mike left me." I said dully. "He hurt me and so did you, I don't want it to happen again."

"Jackie, I promise I will never hurt you again." in a split second he had me in his arms, cradling me to his chest.

It was extremely warm but I liked the feeling, it was nice. I buried my face into his shirt.

"I love you Jackie."


	14. Chapter 13 Mike's POV

****_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._****

****_This is done in Mike's p.o.v._****

**Part 13 1/2**

I turned around the corner of the school building and stood there a moment. I listened as people started to gather around Jackie. I could hear her silent sobs and the pain that was coming off her in huge waves. It nearly about killed me to leave her there like that. But I knew if I staid longer Colleen would get a hold of me and that was the last thing I wanted at the moment. I needed to sort out my feelings and then I would go back to Jackie with the truth and set things straight. I loved her more then anything and if she wanted the truth I'd have to figure out what it is.

I took off up the slop heading away from the school. There was a place that no one knew about but me and two other people but I highly doubted they'd go there looking for me. Memories flood into my head of heading this way once before a long time ago. It sent pain through my head and chest. I fought against it and kept going. When I reached the open clearing I collapsed onto my knees. The pain and memories drowning me. I couldn't breath, like the air was being sucked out of me.

*Flash back*

Everything was paler as I looked up and saw the girl I thought was a goddess. Her blonde and black hair blew slightly in the wind. Her smile so soft and full of emotions. I felt warmth as she took my hand and helped me up. As I stood in front of her, she wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled even bigger. Her lips moved but nothing came out. Her head snapped to the side as if she heard something, I looked as well and saw the red headed girl that cut the goddess out of my picture and replaced it with herself. It suddenly got colder and the emotion drained from the goddesses face and was replaced with anger and betrayal. She pushed me away with such force that I fell backwards. She stood over me, a glint in her eye that actually scared me. But then she disappeared.

*End of Flash Back*

I gasped for breath as I lay on the ground, someone stood over me.

"Bitter memories coming back are they?" Colleen growled.

"They may be bitter but they mean something to me." I said standing up, not even bothering to give her a glare or a rude comeback.

"Why'd you do that to Jackie. She thought you were someone she could trust, someone that she could lean on when I wasn't there. And you had to go and tell her that we use to go out! I told you never to mention it ever again, no matter what or to who ever!"

"I didn't tell her! Do you honestly think I'd hurt her if I didn't have a reason behind it!" I was starting to get upset. "I walked away from her because I had to figure out if I was still in love with you!" I hadn't meant to say that.

"Do you." Colleen's voice was hard and had no emotion.

"I don't know... I miss what we had.. the love I felt..."

"Do you not feel that with Jackie?"

"No, what I feel for Jackie is different but just as strong."

"Then forget about the past and focus on the present like I have. No use dawdling over something that happen years ago. It's not going to be the same between me and you but for Jackie's sake the lease we could do is try to be friends..." Colleen turned around as if to leave but she didn't move.

Right there and then I knew Colleen didn't have any feelings left for me and that I did need to move on. Jackie was my only love now. I got up and stood beside Colleen.

"Jackie is waiting for us at her house." she took off at lightning speed. I had difficulty keeping up with her.

We reached Jackie's house in record time, jumping up to the second story window. No one was there in the room.

"I thought you said she was waiting for us here?" I said leaning against the window seal.

Colleen ignored me and went to the door, cracking it open a little. "No one's in the house."

She opened it all the way and went downstairs with me following close behind. The house was completely empty. Had something happen to Jackie?

"I'm going to look for her." I said making my way to the door.

"Wait... Do you smell that?" I took a minute to stop and smell the air as Colleen jumped back to the shadows.

I curled my lip back in a disgusted snarl and nodded my head, jumping back to the shadows as well. We waited there, the sounds of movement coming from outside. The door opened, Jackie and another person stood there, shocking both me and Colleen.


	15. Chapter 14

****_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._****

**Part 14**

We were slowly making our way to my house. His hand in mine and it felt so right. His hand squeezed mine slightly. I looked from our hands to his face and saw so much emotion in his eyes. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. I smiled a little and looked down, embarrassed.

"Wait a minute." he said before running out into the trees.

Moments later he reappeared as his wolf. He jerked his head towards the cover of the trees. Once under their cover he crouched down in front of me, like he wanted me to climb onto his back. Hesitantly I climbed on and awkwardly sat on his back. Excitedly he jumped up and began to race through the trees. I grabbed two handfuls of his fur and pressed myself closer to him. He gave a slight growl as I tugged on his fur.

"Its your fault." I mumbled, amused.

Soon his running came down to a trot as we neared the edge of the trees outside my house. I waited with my back towards him as he changed back to his human form. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I've never felt so strongly about someone as I have for you." I could almost feel his lips on the back of my neck.

I turned around so that I was looking at him now, which I kinda regretted, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He pulled me even closer so that I was almost literally pressed against him. He face kept inching towards mine, I wanted so bad to reach up and kiss him but something was holding me back.

"We should head inside before someone sees us like this. They might start to think things." I said looking down.

"You don't want them to think we're a couple? You don't want to be a couple?" his grip on my waist loosened.

"Shawn..."

"Will you be my girlfriend Jackie..?" I could feel my heart racing. "Jackie...?"

"Yes, Shawn.. Yes." I could almost feel tears in my eyes.

He grabbed my hand again and we made our way around the side of the house to the front. When we got to the door Shawn tensed up. I looked at him questioningly but opened the door anyway. I saw two pairs of eyes staring at me from the shadows. One was a pair of violet eyes and the other was topaz colored. Then I remembered that Colleen was going to get Mike and then come back to my house.

"What's going on here..?" Colleen asked stepping out of the shadows.

I tried to free my hand from Shawn's but he refused to let mine go. Mike also stepped out of the shadows, a scrawl plastered across his face.

"I figured out how I feel.. if you still want to hear it, Jackie." Mike said trying so hard to keep the growl from his voice.

I peered at Shawn beside me, his face was pleading. I looked at Colleen expecting to see her flaring mad but all I saw was curiosity on her face and a bit of amused happiness. I took a deep breath and turned back to face Mike.

"No... I don't wanna hear it... I'm with Shawn now..." I could feel my heart breaking.

"Could I talk to you alone for a moment..." there was so much pain in his voice.

I nodded my head and pried my hand from Shawn's. I lead Mike up stairs and into my room. I shut the door, hesitating a bit before turning around. Mike was sitting on my bed, his head in his hands.

"I screwed everything up.." he choked out. "I'm such an idiot."

I sat down beside him and took one of his hands. "No. It's not your fault and you're not an idiot!" I searched for the right words. "Its my fault... You deserve more then what I can give you. I'm not saying Fiona is better then me but I think you can find someone out there who will be perfect for you."

"You're perfect for me..." he mumbled. "Is.. Is this really what you want..?"

I nodded my head.

"Then I will respect your wishes. You will always be welcomed at my house and if you ever need anything... you know who to come to." I felt like screaming out to him, begging him to stay, as he left.

'I just ruined his life... I love both him and Shawn.. but what can I do... I cant really choose... He'll find someone that will treat him better then I did..' I got up and headed down stairs.

Colleen and Shawn were sitting on the couch, just starring into space. When I entered the room Shawn shot up from the couch and held me against his chest. I didn't know what I was feeling but it came all at once and I was sobbing before I knew it. Shawn made a soothing crooning noise while Colleen patted me on the back.

"Everything will get better, don't worry." Colleen said softly.

I nodded my head and continued to cry.

Weeks had passed by and everything did seem to be a little better. I went down to La Push regularly, my mom didn't mind, she knew I was with Colleen. I had even taken Jeffery with me a few times so that he and Sophia could play. I hadn't seen any sign of Tabitha, as far as I knew they had moved on and left the city. But there was one thing that did disappoint me. Mike and Fiona had dropped out of school. I never got the chance to ask Helen or Jerrod where they went cause they seemed to be avoiding me. I wanted so bad to go over to their house and get some answers but Colleen had me so busy hanging out at La Push and with Shawn. Colleen had even brought Cora's wedding to my attention so that when I wasn't with her or Shawn, I was spending late nights talking with Cora. It was torture not knowing what happen to Mike.


	16. Chapter 15

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 15**

It was now Cora's big day. Her and Noah's time to shine like stars. We were upstairs getting ready. Most of the girls where helping Cora get into her wedding gown or putting make up on or putting last touches to their hair. Colleen had some how talked Cora into making the brides maids dresses a violet color. Colleen was now trying to remove my blue nail polish that I had put on only a few days ago, I was slightly annoyed.

"Well why'd you put it on if you knew you were going to have to take it off?" Colleen asked becoming aggravated at how poorly the nail polish remover was working.

"It was pretty and Shawn thought I should." I mumbled.

Colleen rolled her eyes and continued to work furiously on my nails. Once she had finally gotten it all off she moved onto my hair. She stood there looking at the back of my head trying to figure out what to do with my limp curls.

"Why are you doing this? I can get myself ready on my own." I said turning slightly so that I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Cause then I wouldn't be happy with how you look."

"Are you saying you don't like the way I look?"

Colleen chuckled softly. "Not exactly. You have more beauty then what you show. I just want to bring that beauty out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled stubbornly.

After a while Colleen seemed satisfied. We joined the others gathered around Cora, she seemed to be talking about where her and Noah were going for their honeymoon.

"Noah's grandparent's own a little cottage out in the woods and they said we could use it for the weekend. I can't wait, Noah and I are going to be so happy together." she seemed to go on and on.

"Sounds real romantic." Colleen whispered sarcastically to me.

I tried my hardest not to laugh as we got ready to head outside. The brides maids had to find their escorts before they headed down the isles. Christopher and Colleen where at each others sides automatically. It took me a while to locate Shawn. I found him at the all you can eat buffet. I had to grab him by the arm and drag him away.

"Hey!" he said with his mouth full of some kind of cake.

I just laughed silently at the piece of cake stuck to his chin. Using my finger I whipped it off and stuck it in my mouth.

"Yuck, coconut." I said smiling.

He kissed me full on the lips, it was so tender and soft. I smiled as we headed back inside. We took our places in the order we'd be heading out in. Cora was in the very back and Colleen was in front of me and Shawn. The music started off slow and once on the isle it seemed to stretch out forever. But finally we got to the end and took our places on the outside of the alter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone, sending my head into a spin. Shawn looked at me concerned but I just ignored him. My eyes were on the pale figure standing in the back.

After the I do's were said the reception started. Everyone was laughing and having a good time but I was trying to find him. He had disappeared from my life and all of the sudden, when I least expect it, he reappears sending me into a state of hallucination. Had I really seen him? I felt a presence behind me and turned to see those beautiful topaz eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it." he said cooly with a small smile.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you." his smile twitched upwards.

Suddenly I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist.

"Hey Mike." Shawn said nearly growling.

"Hi... Jackie, can we talk in private?"

I nodded my head and didn't take a second glance at Shawn. I followed Mike inside the building, down some hallways until I felt like I was lost. Finally he stopped at a door and opened it for me to go through first. I immediately noticed it was a bedroom. The bed that was centered in the middle of the room and had white silky sheets. I felt very uncomfortable now. Mike locked the door behind him making me feel even more uneasy.

"Mike?" he didn't say anything to me, just went of and sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.

It reminded me of the last time I had seen him. He'd been in the exact same position on my bed when I told him I was choosing Shawn over him. I sat down next to him but gave enough space between us so that we weren't touching.

"It certainly been a while." he mumbled. "You're more beautiful then I remember."

"What is with everyone and thinking I'm beautiful. I'm nothing special."

"Oh but you are. You are to me and apparently also to Shawn. Also to Colleen, I think she sees you as another little sister." he looked up at me and had me paralyzed with his stare. "I wish you'd chosen me over that mutt."

"Don't talk about Shawn like that." my voice seemed to stick in my throat as I sensed his face becoming closer to mine. "Besides you have Fiona now."

"I don't want Fiona." his face was inches from mine.

I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help it, everything about him was inviting me in. I couldn't help myself, our lips were pressed together before I knew it was happening. Our mouths working together, my arms found their way wrapped around his neck, and his moved down my sides. I could feel his touch thanks to the thin materiel of the dress and it sent shivers up my spine. His kiss was full of need and force, nothing like Shawn's gentle kiss. I soon found myself on my back, his hands still running over my body. His mouth left mine to move onto my neck, planting feather like kisses along my jugular vein. He stopped on the spot where my neck met shoulder.

I didn't know what he was going to do next and what he did do surprised me. I felt a sharp pain were his lips were. I pushed him off of myself and rolled off the bed. I had my hand over the spot on my neck that was throbbing and when I pulled it back, it was cover in crimson red blood. I looked up at him shocked and frightened. His eyes were pleading for me to understand but I was to scared to take the time to listen. I had the door flung open and I was running down the halls looking for the way outside. I wanted to get away from this place, away from everyone here.


	17. Chapter 16

**_I do not own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Myers._**

**Part 16**

I ran as fast as I could trying to not to trip or run into stuff. I kept peering over my shoulder every now and again. My heart was racing and I could feel my warm blood running down my chest. Panicking more when I felt a presence behind me, I turned a corner slammed into someone. They wrapped their arms around me as I struggled violently to get free.

"Jackie! JACKIE! What's wrong!?" I stopped struggling and sobbed when I realized it was Shawn. "Jackie? What happen to you?"

I just barely managed to stop crying when Mike appeared around the corner and I broke down again.

"What did you do to her!" Shawn snarled, shaking violently.

Mike didn't say anything, his eyes were glued to my tear stained and frightened face. Shawn put himself between me and Mike, acting as a shield. He was at least a foot taller then Mike. Shawn took a threatening step forward. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I could feel more blood fall from my neck. Suddenly Shawn was on Mike snarling viciously. In his wolf form he barely had room to attack Mike but he was doing the best he could. Mike didn't respond, he let Shawn tear at him.

"No! Stop!" I cried trying to get in Shawn's way.

I swayed on my feet barely being missed my Shawn's tail as he went for another strike at Mike. My head felt dizzy and just when I thought I was going to collapse from it, Colleen appeared with Christopher.

"Get Shawn. We need to leave." she wrapped her arms around me, leading me towards the back door.

At first I refused to move, looking back at Shawn and Mike, but Colleen eventually got me going. Once outside she took me towards her new car. She reached into the glove box and pulled out napkins, pressing them to my throat. Her eyes kept flickering from my neck to my face, a worried expression on her face. I knew exactly what she was thinking. When Christopher finally showed up with Shawn she had us file in. Shawn had his arms wrapped around me in the back seat. Christopher was deathly silent and was zoned out. Colleen tried to focus hard on the road but I could tell she was still watching me. I looked out the back windshield and saw Mike appear in the door way of the church. His cloths were torn and his expression was blank. Fiona appeared out of no where beside him and glared at us as we drove away. At least now I knew Shawn didn't kill him, that made me feel a little better then what I felt now. Colleen was heading in the direction of her house, not taking the speed limit into consideration.

Finally I spoke what I knew was bothering Colleen. "Am I going to turn into a vampire...?" my mind went blank, I was slightly worried about the answer.

"I... I don't know.." Colleen looked grief stricken, as if she were loosing a child.

Once we got to her house Allie was waiting outside for us, like she knew something was wrong. Colleen pulled me out of the car and up the steps without saying a word to anyone.

"Edith!" she screamed into the darkness of a hallway.

There was no response but she continued down the hallway anyways, pulling me right behind her. We came to a room, where you could tell it was padlocked from the inside. She began to pound on the hard wood with her fist, leaving a dent. I could feel Christopher's and Shawn's presences behind me. I looked down at my hands, seeing the dried up blood against my pale skin. This surprised me because my skin wasn't pale.

"Edith! Open this goddamn door!"

The door flew open to reveal an enraged Edith. "What is it!" she snarled.

Her eyes quickly flicked to me and her expression turned slightly, like she was interested in what happened.

"We need you to see if... she's been injected with a vampires venom.."

"Whose?"

"Mike's.."

Edith just laughed as if she didn't really care anymore. She gave me a looked like I had it coming, then motioned for us to come in. The room was pretty dark and there wasn't much to it in furniture wise. There was a desk with a black rolling chair, a bookshelf with fifty books or so, and a long table. Colleen seemed to shutter as she came in.

"Sit down." Edith patted the table.

Tugging my feet forward I just barely made it to the table before collapsing onto it. Shawn moved beside me, his hand on my cheek as he flipped me to were I was on my back looking up.

"Is.. is she going to be okay?" Shawn looked up at Edith for a split second.

"Does it look like she's screaming and withering in pain?" Edith replied dryly.

"That doesn't mean anything, it took a half a day before I started to feel the pain." Colleen reported tartly.

Edith just rolled her eyes and looked at my neck. Her lips became a thin line as she got closer. She backed away after a moment. "Interesting. He managed to bite her without injecting her with his venom. He's got some talent, that's for sure." she took a deep breath as she went to a note book on the desk and began writing something down.

Shawn exhaled the breath he'd been holding in. He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me into a tight hug. He pulled back kissing me lightly. Edith slapped a large bandage over the bite mark making me wince a lot.

"Now, can I be left in peace?" she asked herding us towards the door.

Colleen shook her head, sighing. "I'll take you home now, Jackie."

Yet again we climbed into her car and she drove, for once, the speed limit. We just rounded the bend when Mike appeared in the road. Colleen slammed on the breaks, stopping inches away from Mike's legs. Shawn was the first one out of the car.

"You need to leave." he growled.

"You need to keep your temper mutt. I want to talk to Jackie." Mike looked at him calmly.

"Over my dead body." Mike gave Shawn a look that said something like 'That can be arranged.'

My feelings were so mixed, I didn't know how to feel. I wanted to feel mad at Mike for what he did but some how I just couldn't manage to do it. Getting out of the car I moved to stand beside Shawn.

"Please Mike.. Just leave and don't come back." after saying this I buried my face into Shawn's shoulder.

I didn't want to know how Mike was taking this. I just wanted to make life simpler and Mike was keeping it from being simple. I knew this would make Shawn happy, I could tell he didn't want Mike around at all.

Mike cleared his throat before he said what was on his mind. "I had good intentions for what I did earlier. I have a reliable.. resource.. that says Jackie is going to be put in more danger then she's ever been in. When I took some of her blood, it allows me to know when she's in danger."

"How is that possible?" Colleen asked, making herself known to the situation.

"It's a part of my ability. I knew if I had mentioned it to anyone, you would have been against it cause of the possibility of her becoming a vampire."

"There was a chance that she could have become a vampire and you did it anyways!? What would you have done if she had been turned?!" Shawn's whole body became tense.

"I was hoping she'd either leave you knowing it wasn't safe for a werewolf being with a vampire or.. maybe she would kill you."

I was feeling dizzy again. Hardly paying attention I stumbled away from the group. Colleen was yelling at Mike but that was the last thing on my mind at what I saw now. There was blue and red flashing lights around the bend at my house. I started running. My heart beating wildly as I came to my front yard. There were at least five sheriff vehicles and caution tapped was covering the doorway.

"Oh god no.. no.. no.." I kept repeated to myself as I ran across the yard and up the porch steps.

"Ma'am! You can't go in there!" someone yelled as I broke through the tape.

The place reeked of death and blood. Panic took my heart when I entered the kitchen. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, counters, and the table. My mother lay on her side facing away from me. My hand shot to up to my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting. Tears filled my eyes as I fell to my knees. I didn't want to keep looking at her but I couldn't help myself. I kept taking swift glances before turning another away shaking my head. This couldn't be happening.

Colleen was the first to find me, her face twisted in disgust. She grabbed my hand but I refused to move. She left me there for a few minutes, talking to the sheriff's and then Mike and Shawn.

"Jackie.. They think it was just some psycho passing through but.. this wasn't done by any human's hand. It reeks of a unfamiliar vampire sent. I promise you, we'll find them and make them pay for what they did." Colleen took a seat beside me as I continued to weep.

It seemed that I'd never be able to live a semi normal life. There would always be pain and suffering around ever corner.


End file.
